


For the rest of our lives

by Slayerwithredhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/pseuds/Slayerwithredhair
Summary: Inspired bythis tumblr post





	For the rest of our lives

Moonlight spilled down onto the landscape below. Such a bright, clear night illuminating the lake and shoreline. The water created a perfect mirror, the Rocky Mountains poking up in the distance behind the forest.

Liam's fingers were entwined with Theo's and they walked in peaceful silence beneath the canvas of stars. His fingers rubbed absently across his partner’s knuckles, trying to soothe out whatever it was that was making him tense.

"Why won't you tell me what's on your mind?" He sighed, trying again.

Theo squeezed his hand instantly. "Just- It's nothing, Little Wolf. Stop asking."

"No. We don't do secrets, Theo. We never have, I don't like it." Liam was still gripping his hand tightly, no vehemence in his voice only sadness and Theo turned his head, trying to twist away from the pain he was causing the man he loved so much.

"I'm just a little nervous." He whispered.

Liam stopped and turned Theo to him. "You never get nervous. What is it?"

"Liam-"

"Theo, you love me." It wasn't a question.

Theo opened eyes he didn't remember closing, stepping closer. "You know I do." He said in a voice that could make nations fall to their knees.

"And I don't wanna fight-"

Liam stopped. A distant howl sounded through the forest and they both paused to listen. It was quickly followed by another, and another. A chorus of howls and barks echoed off the mountains around them and the sound quickly blended into a breath-taking thunder of pounding paws as a pack of wild wolves charged across the land less than a mile from them. Liam’s eyes were wide with boyish wonder at the moment of magic nature had granted them a window into.

"What if I do?" Theo said suddenly, green eyes staring deep into blue.

Liam's own eyes widened a fraction and he took a step back. "What?"

"What if that's what I want?" Liam stared at him, bemused concern on his face. "Fight me, Liam." And then slowly Theo slid one foot back and lowered himself to one knee, pulling a small metal band from the depths of his jeans pocket. "Fight me for the rest of our lives." 

Liam couldn't look away. Theo's face was written with beauty and a love for him that only enhanced it. His eyes crinkled with hope and adoration. But there was also self-doubt, a fear that he wasn't good enough. And an honest helplessness that his all-consuming love for the younger wolf was his weakness, something he could never resist and didn't want to.

Liam felt like he was frozen but the sharp step back his leg made apparently disproved that theory. Liam had always known how he felt about the chimera, had loved him with his whole heart and a gravitating certainty that could crack the world open and tear and detonate the hell that once consumed the love of his life. But he had always been resigned to Theo’s damage, the chimera was broken, torn pieces fitted together in a way that was enough for Liam to love but he held it with a sufferance that Theo would one day run. One day, Liam's love and acceptance would be too much for the self-hating beautiful man and Liam would lose him. 

Apparently, he had been wrong. Theo loved him as he did, more maybe. And this realisation combined with the panicked flinch Theo made at Liam's backwards movement had a sob breaking through Liam and he fell onto his boyfriend knocking him fully onto his back.

Liam smothered him with clumsy kiss after kiss. Tears made his face wet and he tasted the salt, but couldn't bring himself to care. Theo wrapped his arms around his back and held him close while Liam giggled through sobs with something a little like hysteria. "How- how could you be nervous about asking me to marry you, Theo?" He choked out when he could finally speak. "I'd do anything for you, I'd die for you and you have to question whether I'd live for you?" He rested his forehead against Theo’s, eyes closed. "You're a fucking dumbass." He whispered, replacing his forehead with another kiss. 

He sat up, still straddling the older wolf and Theo leaned heavily on his elbows. His own eyes were shining, and his face was wet with Liam’s tears and his own but his jerky grin that fought it's way onto his face made Liam's heart swell "Just to be sure," Theo said, hands gripping Liam's knees as though reassuring himself that Liam wasn't about to disappear. "That is a yes, right?"

"Yes?!" Liam sucked in more tears and had to splutter to speak through them. "Oh my god! Yes, Theo, Yes! So much Yes!"

Theo's answering laugh shook with relief and he grabbed Liam, pulling his back down with him for another earth-spinning kiss. 

Eventually he let Liam up and the younger wolf pulled Theo to his feet and stood still long enough for him to slip the silver metal band sketched with running wolves onto his finger before he launched at him. Theo caught him, and he wrapped his legs around his waist to kiss him again, arms gripping his shoulders as though he couldn't hold him close enough. Theo broke the kiss to breathe and his nose pressed alongside Liam’s, their lips still touching as they struggled to catch their breath. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

Theo pulled back to arch a brow. "Really?"

"Hey, I promised to fight you, didn't I?" Liam grinned back.

Theo snorted. "You're such an idiot." And leaned up to kiss him again.


End file.
